


Surprise

by SteebRogurz



Category: Avengers, mavel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes ficlet, Bucky oneshot, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz





	Surprise

You heard keys jingle in the lock on the front door.  _Shit!_  Was your only thought as you looked around the apartment that you shared with boyfriend, who you hoped would love you no matter what happened next. You jumped up from where you were sitting on the floor and ran to the door in the hopes of intercepting him before he saw the mess.

“You’re home early!” You smiled as Bucky Barnes walked through the door carrying grocery bags. He eyed you suspiciously as you struggled to take all the bags from him. “How was your day? Did you get a lot done at work? I see you picked up a few things on your way home.” The words fell from your mouth as practically dragged the bags towards the kitchen.

Bucky was silent the entire time you talked but you could feel his presence behind you until he reached the living room. “What the hell happened here?!”Shock and disbelief was heavy in his tone as he took in the various small toys littering the floor and the large cat tree that stood in the corner. “None of this was here when I left this morning.”

“I have a surprise for you.” Once you were finally free of the grocery bags you pulled him in for a kiss. “Wait here.” You instructed before stepping away down the hall towards the cluster of rooms.

“Y/N what have you done!” You could hear the laughter in his voice as he called after you.

It didn’t take long for you to find the grey and white kitten curled up on your pillow. Gently, you scooped it up and cradled in your arms which resulted in purrs that vibrated against your skin. When you emerged from the room you found Bucky right were you left him and laughed when his eyes widened as soon as he saw the tiny ball of fur in your arms. “This name is Milo and he is our son.”

———————

“What would you have done if I was allergic to cats?” Bucky called from the living room where you left him with the kitten to make dinner.

You scoffed, “something tells me you haven’t been allergic to anything since the 40’s, love.” You put the finishing touches on the plates. “Dinner’s ready!” You were met with silence. “Buck?”

“I think we should eat in the living room tonight.”

“What, why?” You rounded the corner and stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him. Bucky sat on the couch unwilling to move and grinning at you as Milo lay, purring loudly on his chest.

“This is all your fault.”


End file.
